


The Cat & The Canary

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots, top - Fandom, tøp
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Blurryface, Dark, Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fatal Attraction, Gore, Heavy Angst, Horror, Investigations, M/M, Mentions Of Blurryface, Murder Mystery, Opposites Attract, Paranormal, Porn With Plot, Psychic Abilities, Rough Sex, Sad, Self Harm, Serial Killers, Sexual Content, Smut, Stalking, Telepathy, Therapy, Top - Freeform, Tragedy, Tragedy! When the feeling's gone and you can't go on!, Violence, alternative universe, joshler - Freeform, joshler smut, mental health, twenty one pilots - Freeform, will get graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dangerous obsessions lead to dark places as a psychic investigator, a schizophrenic shut in, and a charming musician all cross paths. Connected by a deadly web of murders committed by the illusive serial killer known as the "Cat," all three are in danger of either becoming victim or suspect. Love is deadly thing when it is placed in the wrong people, or when it is grown in a twisted mind.





	The Cat & The Canary

**Author's Note:**

> Hey frens! This fic is a bit dark and involves a lot things that could be triggering. Consider this as your warning! First time exploring anything horror, so it will be a learning experience. Hope you like enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> stay alive I-/

“So…” The therapist began, “You say you don’t sleep.”

No eye contact was made. No noise or breathe was uttered. The office laid deathly quiet as the rain steadily fell outside. The silence was grievous. The therapist leaned forward from her chair, “Would you like to talk about-” She paused in consideration. “Would you like to talk about why you can’t sleep, I mean, Brendon?”

His hands rubbed compulsively up and down the sides of his chair. He looked into space. The bitterness in his mouth built into a knot of pain in his chest. “I couldn’t stop it.” He confessed, his hands pouring with sweat.

The therapist nodded. “It is okay- sometimes things are out of our hands.”

“No,” He shook his head in denial, “No, I failed.” He looked down in shame, as an anxious smile formed on his lips. “I’m just a regular old fuck up…” He laughed defeatedly, depression in his eyes.

“Who do you think you failed?” The therapist asked in a quiet voice. 

“What?” He burst, “What kinda- Isn't it obvious? If I had only done my job! If I had-” His words suddenly were choked by emotion and ceased to come out any more. The therapist nodded again, and another long silence elapsed as Brendon rocked back and forth in his chair.

“What happened was not your fault.” 

“How could say that?” He said, sickened.

“Because it happened.” The therapist said plainly. “It happened despite prayers, investigations, and literally dozen of people working night and day against it. It was not you who failed, but the world.” She soothed, setting down her notebook and looking him in the eye. “There will always be bad people and there will always be victims. No one man can change that. You should know that.”

“But, I should have seen it coming.” He protested, “Will I ever see it coming?” Tears formed in his eyes. He felt like a child, powerless and alone. The guilt, he knew, would always be inside him. He would have to be quicker. He would have to make it in time. One day, he was going to catch the Cat for good. 

 

~Three days earlier~

The house was quiet and the morning light was fresh and bright. Tyler sat with his journal in his hands smiling.

_5/17/17_

_Entry 378:_

_He looked so soft today. His kaleidoscope hair was pink and fresh, like a cloud of cotton candy, and his eyes were gentle and sleepy. I couldn’t smell him from here, but I just knew that he smelled as fresh as cotton. He didn’t get around to shaving today- much to my thanks- as I love the faint haze of darkness that appears across his cheeks when he does not._

_I wish I could have made breakfast for him, because I could tell that he had not eaten when he left the house. He always has a slight frown when he does not eat. It distresses me. He ought to have so much more. He is perfection and he deserves perfection. Unfortunately, I am nothing in comparison to him. He is strong and confident and beautiful- and I am not even a shadow of any of those things. I can’t even leave my house anymore because of the noise…_

_Maybe one day he will let me do something for him, anything for him. How I love to see him smile. It makes me feel like everything will be okay. I can’t hear anything when I see him. It is like being under water, and all of the world is up above, unable to touch me. It so peaceful. I want to live in silence forever with him. I wish I had a lock of each color of his hair to protect me from the noise when he can’t be there… like now… ___

__Tyler lifted his pen from the page, and set his journal down beside him on his bed. His sleep deprived eyes flicked upwards and he gazed through the window longingly. From his upstairs bedroom he had a clear view of his neighbor’s house, backyard, and freestanding garage. Delicately, he thumbed through his journal. All the inken memories of his emotions bled through the pages and seeped out into the room._ _

__“One day,” He wished silently. “One day...”_ _

__Tyler waited there, in the upstairs bedroom, all day dreaming, writing, and stalking. Josh Dun was his name. Josh- Josh- Josh- it rolled over Tyler’s thoughts like a waves on a beach. Things had been so bad, for so long. Tyler’s meek and calm appearance was nothing but a sheepskin for his mind. It was so noisy in there. It shook and ate away at his bones. In truth, he was afraid of what was inside of him. Even though he was still breathing, death had made house in his head. Everything worth living for had turned to ash- Everything but Josh._ _

__It was about eleven o’clock when he finally came back home, much longer than Tyler liked to wait. What’s more he had a girl with him. He always was bringing home girls, pretty ones too. Tyler watched them go from the garage to the backdoor longingly._ _

__As soon as the pair had disappeared into the house, Tyler rose up from the bed and looked long and hard at himself in the mirror. Thin as a waif, paler than it seemed humanly possible, he seemed closer to death every day. Weakly he shrugged off his over sized hoodie, revealing his bruised and a scarred skin, evidence of harder times- times before Josh. With almost religious gravity, Tyler reached for a tube of lipstick and put it on. After that, he slipped on a dark haired wig and put on a woman’s shift dress. He was boney, and his legs were black and blue in places, but he felt pretty- like someone else- like one of those girls. Maybe one day…_ _

__Tyler picked up his journal once again and walked over the to desk in the corner of his room. The desk was covered with trinkets, poetry, letters, and candles, like a shrine. Several polaroids of the man next door where mounted above the desk, each picture showing him with a different color of hair. Kaleidoscope hair. Perfect hair. Tyler opened the journal, and sat down prettily, with his legs crossed. Lovingly he began writing the next entry, occasionally glancing out the window, as if to make sure the house next door was still there._ _

__Around midnight, once Tyler had finished writing, he rose and put his half eaten tray of food outside of his bedroom in the hallway. Sighing, he relocked the door and collapsed back into bed. Compulsively, he grabbed his phone and typed “Josh Dun” into the search bar. Posts- Pictures- Adventures- It was all too soothing, like a familiar fairytale, to scroll through Josh’s profile. Thoughts of him only being across the fence was terrifying and yet comforting._ _

__The hours melted away like seconds- and soon the first beams of morning were creeping through the blinds. Just as exhaustion was finally beginning to over come Tyler, a notification suddenly startled him from his sleep. It was a notification from the local police station. Another woman had gone missing. Tyler blinked drowsily at it before closing his phone and rolling over as sweet dreams of being safe in Josh’s arms filled his mind._ _


End file.
